Wishing You Good Luck
by FitzLeonard
Summary: Harvey is not taking Gordon's death pretty well and add the familial issues that he has done a good job of avoiding raising their flags again and he couldn't take it anymore. Then comes Donna to the rescue. Rated T for eventual swearing and eventual second base.
1. Departure

_Disclaimer Rights (So I wouldn't get sued): _Suits is not mine. If I did own the show, we would have Season 3 by now.

* * *

_Your dad._

His head was spinning.

_He had a heart attack._

He just couldn't believe it.

_He didn't make it._

His dad. His ever loving father…

… is dead.

That night he received the news, Harvey was still in his old office but instead of packing to move in his new one, he kept himself busy through work. Nobody but a few were still in the building, mostly were maintenance and the janitors and maybe a few associates trying to suck up to Louis.

To him though, they were nonexistent.

As his eyes got heavier by the second, slowly being strained and producing subtle hints of eye bags, he took a shot of his coffee. Black, just what he needed. His fingers never stopped dancing with the keys of his laptop and the numbness that he is slowly feeling was not enough to make anything matter. He really needed the distraction.

Come 4am and he was still there, about to finish his needed to be done files. He was, though, on the verge of collapsing when a knock came.

It was Donna and somehow Harvey was glad that she came.

"Did you even go home?" She asked with a bit of an annoyed tone, raising one of her eyebrows.

"What ever happened to 'good morning'?" he groggily retorted.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm impressed you know what the state of the day is." And she ended her statement with a mocking grin.

"I have a watch." He snapped back, showing his Rolex. "Why are you even here?"

"Because you're an ass…" she started, making herself comfortable on the client's chair in front of Harvey's desk, crossing her legs. Then she continued, "… and I know you." She began to look at Harvey with genuine concern. "You're going to overwork yourself until everything goes away. But you know that they won't. You have to deal with it sooner or later."

"I don't want to… " He sighed, his shoulders relaxing for the first time in 15 hours. "… Not yet. I'm letting it all sink in."

"Harvey." She said somberly.

Donna looked at Harvey. Harvey in turn stared at her face. There was a message she was trying to pass through. She didn't utter anything, for what reason, Harvey did not know. But the way she let her eyes communicate with his tired mind made it clear.

"No." He hissed.

"I'm afraid it's true." She replied. "Your brother called me and he was asking when you're coming home."

"I… I need to do something." He started arranging the papers while Donna stood up, went to her cubicle and came back. When she did, Harvey has already put his coat on and was about to rush when she stopped him.

She reached for her purse and pulled out a train ticket. "Train leaves by 10. You should go home first and get some sleep."

"When did you get this?" he asked, astonished.

"I'm Donna." She simply replied.

.

.

.

* * *

In loving memory of my sanity, for part of it died when the show aired it's season 2 finale and they showed the Mike/Rachel filing room woohoo. (Not that I'm implying it was bad. It was mind blowing.)

And also the Donna vs Harvey debate over Harvey's heart. That was too... ARRRGH! *dies of tension*


	2. Arrival

**Same disclaimer's... Too lazy, haha! :D I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harvey arrived after noon and his brother was there to greet him. It took him by surprise to see him but then he remembered that his secretary was Donna.

"Donna told me that you're coming today." He said as he helped his older brother carry his things to the rental car.

"I figured as much." Harvey answered.

The brothers spent their ride to their father's wake in solitude. Harvey was looking out the window of the car while his brother drove and although it was awkward silence and an important issue, none of them dared to speak of their father's death and the sudden appearance of their mother to take over her husband's funeral.

All in all, it was a smooth ride. Not much traffic that day although Harvey was not happy about it. It was like heaven itself wanted him to meet his mother as soon as possible after more than a decade of separation. When they pulled over it took him minutes to acknowledge their arrival and got him walking to their door.

Something wanted to burst, like a dam and the dam was Harvey's temper. It was about to anyway when they arrived at their childhood home and their mother was present, attending to their guests. Harvey caught the corner of her eye but she didn't mind him, half because she was busy with the guests and the stronger half because of her devastated relationship with her eldest.

Harvey made his presence known by dropping his suitcase on the floor and glaring at his mother. It was childish, he knew but it was the most logical thing that came in his mind.

"There are your kids, Mrs. Specter." One of the elder albeit clueless guests stated and Harvey's mother nodded.

"Good afternoon boys." She greeted with a fake smile. "Harvey, you're... early."

"Actually, I'm late." He simply said. "I'd like to rest for a minute. Please excuse me." And he picked up his things again and went upstairs to his old bedroom.

"Yes, go. You must be very tired." She answered but Harvey was already gone. She massaged her temples and went back to entertaining the mourners of Gordon Specter.

* * *

His old room looked the same but with the sheets changed twice a month. The arrangement of the furniture was the same. His desk stayed by the window and his bed just beside the door. It has the same number of pillows. His posters of The Beatles and a promotional poster of Star Wars were still there just above his head board. His shelf stayed on the corner of his room, full of comic books he collected through the years before he went to Harvard.

He threw his suitcase on the couch living in his room and also his coat. Afterwards, he viewed the unicorn mural that occupied a big chunk of his wall. Gordon has always said that they were expecting a girl so he painted the mural himself. And then out came Harvey.

Harvey smiled. That answered his question of why the clothes of his babyhood consisted of frilly dresses and pink and purple shirts. That his hair was long and often tied in pigtails.

He smiled again.

It smelled the same. It felt the same.

But all of these things, he would trade it all. Just to stop the emptiness that his father left behind when he couldn't even say goodbye as he lay there dying.

* * *

Harvey woke up quite late.

He checked his Rolex. It was 10pm. Yawning again he let himself drop on his bed. He was staring at his ceiling. The ceiling was unfamiliar.

The ceiling was purple. His ceiling was eggshell and black.

He was upset to be there. He shouldn't be there. He was supposed to be working back at Manhattan. He closed his eyes again and massaged the bridge of his nose.

Drawing a decision, he picked his phone up. It had 5 voice mails and about 20 missed calls from Donna. He hadn't had the time to check anything since he arrived and since he was too tired to do anything he just went directly to sleep as soon as flesh hit comfy mattress. Sighing, he just played them all.

_Hey, by now you're there I presume, riding a car to your house. Behave, okay?_

_Oh, and good luck with everything._

_You're asleep aren't you? Of course you are, I'm always right._

_Hey, don't let me get acquainted with your voice mail all the time. We might end up dating then I won't have time to help your sorry little ass with work once you get back._

_Call me._

The last message was sent at 8pm. He started to wonder how his office was doing. How Donna was doing. He would probably be gone in a week at most.

He took the advice of his last voice mail and called her.

* * *

**Badumdum~**


	3. The Imperial March

**This is a long ass chapter (at least in my standards)**

**Disclaimer's rights: I own Suits and every characters of it... But that's only valid in an alternate universe... Sadly not in this universe.**

* * *

"Why is she here?" Harvey asked his brother over breakfast. It was the third day of Gordon's wake and nobody was in the kitchen yet.

His brother skillfully flipped pancakes and fried sunny side up eggs while Harvey took care of the coffee, just like when they were younger except that coffee was freshly squeezed orange juice.

"She suddenly came, brother." He replied and Harvey grunted, disappointment all over the place. "Don't blame me, Harv. You were not exactly here and it was all sudden. The doctor called her about the news."

"What?" Harvey's shock, he couldn't tame. "Why? Are they stupid?"

"It's not like they know about our family issues, Bro." His brother explained. "And Gordon-"

"Dad." Harvey corrected.

"Okay, Dad..." the younger Specter continued, emphasising the word. "... Did not change his emergency contacts. For the record, I thought they would call you."

"They called Donna."

"I called Donna." And he served his big brother breakfast, but Harvey didn't have the appetite anymore. He took small bites and when he couldn't stomach it anymore he excused himself.

Harvey let himself breathe at their backyard patio. It had a small garden full of assorted flowers and a small shack at the corner which contained the weeds that his father grew himself.

He started to reminisce the memories of Gordon and him.

Before his 500 dollar haircut, the thousand dollar Italian shoes, the five thousand dollar three piece suits and an ego so big the whole of his office can't contain it, he was the son of a jazz player, a caring father, a humble man.

* * *

Gordon would always encourage his sons to pursue their dreams. Harvey's always wanted to be a baseball player while his brother wanted to be at theater. Their father would always say, "Harvey, be as legendary as the greatest baseball stars!" and he would tell his little brother that he wanted to watch him as the Phantom and maybe Jean Valjean as well cause Gordon loves Gaston Leroux and Victor Hugo.

The first time he saw his dad cry was when he had that injury. At first they were hoping that it was not permanent and that Harvey would recover. But when the doctors told them there was no hope, Gordon cried. He hugged Harvey and they both cried for there is are a few things that would hurt a father to the highest degree and one of the worst of them is seeing your son's dream get crushed.

His father was such a good man that he was a martyr husband. The following years after Harvey caught his mom, he knew that his father sensed something odd.

She started going home late until she would be gone for days, then weeks. She would say that she needs to attend conferences for her job as a real estate agent. Most of the time she would come home after being missing for days drunk and her husband would always greet her with hospitality and love. Unbeknownst to them, their eldest son was watching from the stairs with disgust as he nursed his wife back to sobriety while she kissed him on the lips.

It disgusted him.

It angered him.

He was angry at the both of them but most of all to himself.

He was not brave enough and he knew that he still loved his mother too much to rat her out to his father and he loved his father very much that the thought of seeing him devastated scared him. He was just seventeen at that time too and his younger brother was thirteen.

What really scared him the most was a broken family.

* * *

Harvey closed his eyes and breathed. He could feel the warmth of the sun caressing his skin and it relaxed him a bit. He opened his eyes again and his vision got stuck on a tree house high up, built by the big tree on the middle of their yard.

He remembered his childhood friend Henry. Red-haired, shy kid with freckles and he was just living next door. He had an older brother of about five years. His older brother was like a clone of their dad. Smart, handsome, great body while Henry was the opposite: mediocre grades, scrawny build and very slim.

So he often took solace within the Specter abode. He was first friends with Harvey's brother but he grew on Harvey when they found out they both have the same interests. They called the shabby tree house a fort and they would play pretend. Henry was a Jedi Master while Harvey played as Darth Vader. Then as they got older they talked about baseball and played guitar. They had fun back then.

At first, though, Harvey was very sure it was Henry's dad his mother was cheating Gordon with. Harvey didn't have the heart to tell Henry back then that he speculated something like that but when you see your mother and your best friend's father making out on the kitchen of your house when you were just getting a glass of water from downstairs then who needs proof or benefit of the doubt?

But a few months before she left them, Henry's dad died. Henry only had his brother for their mother died when she gave birth to their still born sister. Harvey would always remember what Henry would say to himself for comfort.

"At least, they are all up there, watching over me and my brother." It was very simple, very general and common to say but it had been enough.

It was still clear on his mind. As the two brothers mourned their father, Harvey's mother was behind them and she was very supportive. He couldn't help but smile a bit. Even though she was a cheater, she was still a mother and no more problems since the man she was cheating with has died. He could still forgive her. After all, she was his mother and nothing in the world can change that.

Harvey hoped that everything that has happened was just a phase of his mother. And even though it was ill of him to think of it so, the guy she was cheating with is gone so no more problems. Phase over.

But as it turns out; THEY were the phase - him, his brother, and his father. They were the phase that their mother was starting to grow out from and just after a few months of Henry's father's death, she left them all behind for their richer and younger home wrecking, cougar loving neighbour.

Harvey confirmed everything when his mother left them once and for all and the man she kissed as she got on the car was none other than Henry's older brother. And they drove to the horizon with each other and the big inheritance that Henry's brother got from his dead father.

How could he have been so stupid?

What he saw back then on their kitchen, the fact that Henry has said that his brother can be considered the exact clone of his father. Not only did he blame the wrong man for the misery of his family, a man to which he hated to the bones but he was also thankful his death. That man, he was the very same man that treated Harvey like his own and thanked him one time for being friends with his youngest, a compliment and gratitude to which Harvey silently scoffed at, for in his mind he was cursing him for sleeping with his mother, or so he thought.

His father was crying on the couch, so was his brother. He watched them.

His brother was patting their dad's back and was asking him if he needed anything, but Gordon only chanted their mother's name and how much he needed her. He was so pitiful. All three of them were.

He stared at the open door.

She claimed that the cheating was just recent. She claimed that it would be better this way. She claimed that all would be forgotten with time and everything would be all right.

_"You don't need me anymore."_

Lies.

All lies.

That was Harvey's breaking point. He rushed upstairs to his bedroom while his little brother comforted their destroyed father. He slammed the door and locked it. He maxed out the volume of his MP3 player and played Imperial March over and over again.

_It was too much._

_It was too much._

_It was too much._

Harvey wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy his room. He wanted to punch something.

It was all too much for a kid like him to take. He hadn't told anyone of everything that he had seen and what he really knows, since the start. He couldn't still tell anyone right now.

It was just too much to bear.

* * *

The truth hurts everyone.

It's no wonder that some people would rather live in lies.

And that was how he has been living his life until now.

* * *

**I always imagined that Mrs. Specter left Gordon for another man who was younger and richer...**

**Don't know why. Maybe I've been watching too much GG -_-**


End file.
